Father's Day
Father's Day Section heading When Heinz' father is on his death bed, the doctor shares his last moments with the old man. Section heading Heinz Doofenshmirtz never liked his father. His father always neglected him and Roger. He would always say, "I have no son." The only thing the old b*stard cared about was his dog, Only Son, but the old b*stard dog was dead now, so there wasn't much left for the old man. Old Man Doofenshmirtz was on his death bed. Two months ago, he was diagnosed with leukemia and would die soon. That is why we find ourselves with Heinz at the old Danvill Memorial Hospital, with his ex-wife Charlene, and daughter Vanessa. Several of Vanessa's friends tagged along with them, they had nothing else to do. Charlene couldn't help but feel pity for her ex- husband, he had been through rough times, mostly because of his father but was still kind enough to visit the old man. Heinz was just outside his father's door. He took a deep breath, and entered slowly. His father looked up, and scowled. Heinz scowled back. Old Man Doof was in his 70's, his beard was white as snow and many wrinkles adorned his face. He still wore the ridiculous viking helmet as ever. "Hallo Vater (Hello Father)," said Heinz bitterly. Old Man Doof opened his mouth and let a few short coughs before speaking, "Warum sie hier sind? (Why are you are?)", he asked in an equal tone. Heinz simply sighed, and sat down in a chair next to his father's bedside. "I came here to see you, this may be the last time I get to speak to you dad. Listen Dad, all these years, you have been nothing but selfish. We've never seen eye to eye, but always know this dad. I forgive you. I forgive you for your horrible acts." Heins said calmly. Old Man Doof gave a look of annoyance instead, " Verzeihen sie mir? VERZEIHEN SIE MER?", he shouted angrily, "Ich sollte ihnen fur sein solch eine Schande! Ich wunschte nie Roger irgendein! Sie denken, dass ich Kinder haben wollte? Sie denken, dass ich grandekids haben wollte? Wie diese argerliche witchcraft schlampe Vanessa! Brunnen vergessen SIe!" Heinz responded by smacking his father hard in the face, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY DAUGHTER A SL*T, YOU OLD B*STARD!", he screamed angrily, "ALL THE TIME I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU! TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION! BUT YOU IGNORED ME! YOU ABANDONED ME! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE FOR YOU! YOU CAN JUST GO TO H*LL YOU OLD B*STARD!" Heinz smacked his father again, and stormed out of the room. Charlene and Vanessa had overheard the conversation. Luckily, Charlene to Language Class, and was able to understand what her father-in-law had said, and was absolutely furious. That Old Man had called her daughter a sl*t! Worse, he said he didn't even want children! That old b*stard was going to pay! Charlene dragged Vanessa over to Old Man Doof's room, her friends followed. Meanwhile at Old Doof's room: Old Man Doof was stunned, he shouldn't surprised, he knew his son Heinz hated him. Old Doof head started to hurt, and he started to remember, Druisselstein, forty years ago. Jose Doofenshmirtz was on his death bed, Young Man Doofenshmirtz holding his hand. Jose wheezed, and spoke in raspy gasps, "Hijo, promise me , que cuando uno tiene hijos de su propia promesa de que siempre se puede ser bueno para ellos. Ser un mejor padre que yo, mejor que tu abuela Gretel, mejor que su gran Abuelo Jekyll." Young Doof sobbed, and smiled at his father, "Bringen Sie ja, verspreche ich, mich tut Sie stolz hervor. Sie sehen." Jose smiled, "Gracias nino." And with one final cough, Jose breathed his last. Young Doof kissed his father's forehead, "Der gluckliche Vatertag. Happy Father's Day." Old Doof's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. Entering the room was his ex daughter-in-law, and granddaughter, and several weird freaks. Charlene glared, Vanessa just rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend Monty, was the first to speak, "So um, You're like my girlfriend's grandpa or something?" Old Doof nodded, and spoke in english( with a thick German accent), "Vhy are yoo 'ere, Charline?"